


Can I Keep Her? (REWORKED)

by Grimlockprime222



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Dom/sub, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Humor, Lena suffers internally, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lúcio is a pure innocent bean who must be protected, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Sombra is smol bean who just wants love, Team Talon, Team as Family, Widowmaker will take you and your girl to bed, rework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: This is a rework of my "Can I Keep Her?" fanfic that was discontinuedSombra wants to keep a certain meka pilot for herself~“Hola Gabe~ I just wanted to let you know I was able to capture D.Va”“Excellent, do not hesitate to kill her”“Actually Gabe, I wanted to ask if I could keep her”“I’m sorry… WHAT?!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can I Keep Her? (DISCONTINUED)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470491) by [Grimlockprime222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222). 



> I said I'd get the first chapter out today and I did, I might come back to it because there was something I was considering adding but that's beside the point. Anyways, Enjoy the first chapter of the new and improved "Can I Keep Her" 
> 
> (also might change the title later but idk what to call it so we're sticking with the original for now)

Gabriel, also known as Reaper, chuckles as he disposes of more security guards on his way down to the basement of the Oasis University. Moira had requested that they reclaimed some of her work that had been locked away down here.

 

Everything was going according to plan, the rest of Talon was distracting the newly reformed Overwatch as he made his way to get the objective. He had just found the documents when his communicator went off.

 

“Reaper here” he answered as he collected the files.

 

Sombra’s voice came over the communicator as she said, “Hola Gabe~ I just wanted to let you know I was able to capture D.Va” 

 

“Excellent, do not hesitate to kill her”

 

“Actually Gabe, I wanted to ask if I could keep her”

 

Reaper stopped what he was doing and had to process that for a second before replying, “I’m sorry… WHAT?!”

 

* * *

 

“Oh for crying out loud, it’s a simple question Gabe” Sombra replied as she kept her gun pointed at D.Va. The superstar MEKA pilot also known as Hana was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, exhausted and slightly terrified.

 

“No, you cannot keep her!” Reaper's voice boomed through the communicator.

 

“Aww, why not?” Sombra pouted. Hana had to stop herself from laughing at her childish response.

 

“Because I said so”

 

Sombra sighed before smirking cruelly, ”Okay Gabe, just don’t blame me when that EXTREMELY embarrassing workout video you made for Blackwatch ends up in everyone's email”

 

Hana did snort that time, earning a slightly pleased grin from Sombra

 

“WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!” Reaper's voice came through in a rushed panic, “L-Let me talk to Akande.”

 

“Aww, I knew you’d see reason Gabe,”  Sombra said victoriously. Reaper grumbled angrily before the communicator went silent. Sombra looked down and was a bit startled to see Hana smiling up at her.

 

“I might come willingly if you show me that video,” she said.

 

Sombra blinked in surprise before smirking, lowering her weapon, and bringing up the requested video using her hologram display.

 

* * *

 

“Sombra wants to do what now?” Akande, or rather DoomFist, said into the communicator from behind cover.

 

“She wants to _ keep _ D.Va” Reaper replied.

 

“Why? What does she gain from keeping the young soldier?”  Akande asked.

 

“I don’t know, and I don’t care, either way, I see no reason for why she can’t” 

 

“Are you supporting her decision, Gabriel?”Akande questioned before a smirk came to his face, “Is she blackmailing you again?”

 

There was a moment of silence from the other end before Reaper replied “no…”

 

“You hesitated”

 

“N-No I didn’t”

 

“Alright Gabriel, tell her she can keep the girl as long as she is restrained if only to save you and the rest of us from whatever she is blackmailing you with this time”

 

There is another moment of silence before Reaper says, “Thanks…”

 

* * *

  
  


“I said I’d come willingly” Hana wined as she looked down at the handcuffs she was in with distaste.

 

“I know Conejita, but Akande said you had to be restrained if I wanted to keep you,” Sombra replied as she guided Hana back to the Talon dropship.

 

“Why do you keep phrasing it like that?” 

 

“Phrasing what, like what?”

 

“You took me prisoner and keep saying you’re keeping me,”

 

“I am keeping you Conejita,” Sombra said with a smirk.

 

“That doesn’t answer the question and what does Conejita even mean?” Hana asked getting annoyed

 

“It’s pretty much Spanish for bunny girl,” Sombra teases.

 

“Oh…” Hana replied with a bit of a blush.

 

“And as to why I keep saying I’m keeping you is because it's the most straightforward answer,” Sombra continues bluntly.

 

“Not really, it makes it sound like I’m going to be your new toy or pet or something of that nature,” Hana mumbles out.

 

Sombra chuckled. “Don’t worry, you won’t be my pet or my toy,” she replied before smirking and adding in a whisper “Unless of course, you  _ want _ to be.”

 

Hana blushed as a slight shudder went down her spine. Rolling her eyes, she says “You’re as bad as Yuna.”

 

“Yuna, that's your buddy D.Mon right?” Sombra asked.

 

“Yep, although I can't say she's worse than you.”

 

“And whys that?”

 

“For starters, she’s not a terrorist or a hacker, and she doesn’t carry handcuffs around last I checked. Speaking of which, why do you have handcuffs with you?”

 

“Never know when you might have a chance to handcuff a cute girl~ Better to be prepared,” Sombra answered with a wink.

 

Hana blushed brighter, asking herself,  _ ‘What the hell have I gotten myself into?’ _


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take long for them to reach the dropship. Moria, Widowmaker, and the few Talon foot soldiers who survived the mission were already onboard waiting. Moria raised a single questioning eyebrow to Widowmaker who just shrugged in response when the duo came into view.

 

“I was not aware we took prisoners,” Moria said coldly as she gazed at Sombra and her prisoner.

 

“Well usually we don’t, but Gabe and Akande said I could keep her,” Sombra said with a gleeful smile as she walked on board with Hana and sat down.

 

Hana felt a bit self-conscious as the foot soldiers looked at her, she couldn’t tell but it sure felt like they were glaring accusingly at her, which is fair in retrospect since she was shooting at them earlier today.

 

“Who did you have to blackmail in order to get their permission, chérie?” Widowmaker asked as she crossed her arms with a slight smirk.

 

Sombra gasps dramatically, “What makes you think such distasteful things about moi?” 

 

“You’ve done it in the past.” Moria replied dryly, “it’s just a matter of who.”

“You wound me, how do you know that I didn’t just ask for permission?” Sombra asked with an innocent smile.

 

“She blackmailed Reaper,” Hana said with a mischievous smile.

 

Sombra gasps in outrage and spins around to face her, “CONEJITA, you betray me!” she says with a pout, earning a slight giggle from Hana.

 

“Blackmailing death himself yet again?” Moria says with a bit of a smirk.

 

“The real question is what she is blackmailing him with  _ this _ time,” Widowmaker says, a slight smirk of her own.

 

“Nothing, she is blackmailing me with absolutely nothing,” Reaper says as he climbs aboard the dropship, Akande not far behind them. Both Hana and Sombra giggle at his horrible denial. 

 

“There is no point in denying anything Gabriel,  le lapin just told us that Sombra was blackmailing you,” Widowmaker says as she closes the dropship door behind Akande.

 

“ _ Again _ ,” Moira adds with a smirk.

 

Reaper growls and turns to face Moria, obviously to tell her off before Akande interrupts them by saying,  “No more messing around, let’s get out of here before they realize they’re missing an agent.

 

“Of course,” Moria says triumphantly as she moves past Reaper to program the navi computer to take them back to base, a smirk plastered upon her face.

 

“And call ahead, let them know we have a prisoner and they need to prepare a cell” Akande continued.

 

“Wait, wait, wait… a cell? we never agreed on a cell.” Sombra said as she stood up from her seat.

 

_ ‘I’m a prisoner where else am I going to stay’  _ Hana thought, slightly confused. She wasn’t sure if she should be glad or worried that Sombra had other plans for her then just some cell.

 

“If not a cell then where?” Akande asked almost as confused as Hana. 

 

“Well, you said that I can keep her,” Sombra says.

 

“So?” 

 

“So she is  **MINE** ” Sombra snaps, starting off calm before suddenly yelling, taking a step forward as Akande took a step back. Making everyone, including the emotionless sniper, jump out of their skin. “therefore she stays in my room with  **ME** .” again, startling everyone as she starting calm before yelling. Making Akande take another step back. Jabbing a finger against Akande’s chest as he backed up against the wall, she hisses “do I make myself clear?”

  
  
  


Akanda shook the shock off and nodded as he said, “crystal, but I have to ask, if not your prisoner then what? Your pet?” 

 

“Of course not, she is my wife” 

 

Hana looked at Sombra wide-eyed before asking, “I’m sorry, I’m what now?” 

 

“I didn’t stutter, did I?” Sombra asks casually as she pulls away from Akande.

 

“No, but I think you skipped a few steps, like asking me out, dinner, a ring maybe?” Hana accuses with a blush.

 

Sombra just waves her off “Details.”

 

Akande clears his throat gaining the regaining the attention of the hacker. Sombra’s reasoning for wanting the girl was a bit more clear to him now as he says, ”She can stay in your room, but we are a quote-unquote terrorist organization, so until further notice if she leaves your room she must be restrained.”

 

“That seems fair,” Sombra says before happily sitting down next to the blushing and very confused Hana.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

It wasn’t too long before the dropship reached their destination. Hana wasn’t sure if they were already nearby when they left or if it was because the dropship was faster than she thought. 

 

“Come on Conejita, let's go to my... actually no… let’s go to  _ OUR _ room~,” Sombra said as she wrapped an arm around Hana’s waist to escort her to their room.

 

Hana blushed softly as they walked but didn’t complain. Sombra made it pretty clear that she liked her when she  _ claimed _ Hana as her wife.

 

“Just so you know we’re still skipping like... a good  _ 5 _ or _ 10 _ steps at least.” Hana said with a bit of a grin, “moving in together and you haven't even bought me a drink.”

 

Sombra laughs, “Your underage amiga.”

 

“Not in Korea,” Hana countered.  

 

“Ok Fair enough, but that’s beside the point, we need to hurry cause we’ve only got 45 minutes to set up your stream.”

 

Hana gasps, “you're still going to let me stream?”

 

“Of course conejita, as a fan of yours I would be devastated if some crazy person took you away and wouldn’t let you stream,” Sombra says with a smirk and a wink.

 

Hana giggles, ”aww you’re a fan.”

 

“Yes, I am”

 

“Well it’s a good thing that my crazy wife will let me stream than” 

 

Sombra gasps and blushes lightly, “Oh look who’s skipping steps now!”

 

* * *

  
  


“Any sign of her?” Angela, more commonly known as Mercy, asks into her communicator a bit worried. It’s been almost 2 hours now and still no sign of Hana. She and Fareeha, code name Pharah, had been flying around above the campus of the Oasis University trying to spot her while others looked on the ground level.

 

“Not yet, but don’t worry luv, we’ll find her” Lena, or rather Tracer’s, voice came through the communicator.

 

“Yeah, she couldn’t have gone too far on foot, especially with how many fans she has, she’d get stopped for autographs every 20 feet,” Lucio's voice followed Lena’s, although Angela could tell he was not as confident as the speedster and sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was her.

 

“Just keep looking,” Angela said with a sigh.

 

A few minutes later Tracer’s voice came through the communicator, “um guys, check your email”

 

Angela was a bit confused by the request, but she and Pharah landed and she pulled out her phone to check her email and froze. For at the top of her inbox, was a simple automated message.

 

_ D.Va is now live on Twitch! _

 

* * *

 

“Hey everyone, sorry I’m a bit late with the stream by… 5 minutes but things have been a little... hectic… as most of you probably know I was on a mission at the Oasis University, and as you can tell this is not my normal room.” Hana said as she started the stream and glanced around Sombra’s, or rather their room.

 

“You could probably guess but Talon has actually taken me prisoner” Hana smiles reassuringly and was about to continue before she was interrupted.

 

“You are not a prisoner conejita!” Sombras voice shouts from off-screen.

 

“Can I leave then?” Hana asks as she looks over at Sombra.

 

“I mean… No, but you don't really want to leave anyway,” Sombra replies

 

Hana just rolls her eyes and turns back to the stream, “sorry about that guys, that was my wife”

 

“Oh my god, chica I swear if you don’t drop it….”

 

Hana just giggles, “okay maybe she isn’t my wife, she actually claimed me though by saying that, it was pretty funny,  kinda ridiculous, and if I'm honest, a bit scary but like in a ‘dam that's hot’ kind of way, you know? Ethier way, without her I’d be in a cell right now instead of streaming here with you guys! It also seems she has actually made herself a moderator in the chat so be nice to my wife”

 

“¿Por qué carajo me haces esto?” 

 

“Hey!” Hana shouts as she turns to face Sombra, “I have no idea what you said but I’m pretty sure you cursed so language!”  Sombra just stuck her tongue out at her before muttering something about a divorce.

 

“Anyways,” Hana says as she turns back to the webcam, “before you ask I’m completely fine. No, I don’t know where I am other than a Talon base. I do not have any way to escape, and Sombra isn’t dumb enough to let me stream if Overwatch could track it to find me”

 

“Oh no, they could track it hypothetically, but I'm smart enough to redirect them and make it impossible” Sombra cuts in.

 

“Whatever,” Hana says with a small smile as she waited for the comments to calm down before saying “Now then, what games should we play tonight?”

 

* * *

 

Angela watched the stream wide-eyed and crying softly. Hana had been taken by the enemy because she wasn’t there to protect her. 

“Shhh, she's fine, look at her, she’s playing games and flirting with the enemy,” Fareeha said as she hugged Angela.

 

“This is all my fault,” Angela said between sniffles, “I tried to send her back to the dropship once she lost her Meka. If I let her stay with us or the rest of the team...”

 

“Shhh, this is not your fault, the likelihood is Hana disobeyed your orders, as usual, and got caught alone,” Fareeha says reassuringly before kissing her forehead.

 

That seemed to snap something in Angela as she broke down in Fareeha’s arms and sobbed violently.


	4. Chapter 4

About half an hour into the stream Hana started to notice a few of her friends from Overwatch and even MEKA join the chat, telling her not to panic and that they would find her and come save her, but Hana wasn’t panicking. In fact she quite enjoyed Sombra’s company.  She wasn’t even scared of the other Talon members anymore after watching them bicker on the dropship. It reminded her of a slightly dysfunctional family but It still worked out for them. It was kinda funny, they could probably pass as one of those family comedies or something.

 

Hana yelped and fell out of her chair as she was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden loud banging on the door.

 

“SOMBRA!” Reaper yelled through the door, “Tell your wife to quiet it down a bit!”

 

Hana blushed as Sombra yelled  “vete a la mierda, Gabe! ¡Estás interrumpiendo la transmisión!” 

 

“que diablos me dijiste?” Reapers voice came from the other side of the door.

 

“vete a la mierda!” Sombra yelled back as she threw an empty soda can at the door, smirking to herself as it made a satisfying clank against the door.

 

“Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty but can you shut up and save the family drama for AFTER the stream!” Hana yells as she gets back up.

 

Somewhere in the hall Hana could have sworn she heard Akande laugh before Reaper replied, “Fine, just tone it down, some of us are trying to sleep!”

 

“It’s not even 9PM yet old man!” Sombra called out.

 

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A OLD MAN!” Reapers shouted

 

“Yeah Sombra, respect your elders!” Hana said with a smirk, pointing an acusing finger in her direction.

 

“Listen to your wife Chica she is… HEY WAIT A SECOND!” Reaper started to agree before realizing what that implied.

 

Hana and Sombra started laughing like crazy as Reaper fumed in anger from outside. The game left forgotten, not that Hana’s viewers minded, they two where getting a kick out of this.

  
  


It was almost 11 when Hana decided to call it the night. Her fans wished for her to be careful and to get plenty of rest. Some of her Overwatch and Meka friends begged her to keep streaming just so they could try and locate her. Hana knew they couldn’t, Sombra had been doing exactly as she said, redirecting any searches for their location while also keeping an eye on the chat.

 

Hana said her goodbyes and stopped the stream before turning to Sombra with a pout, “I’m hungry”

 

Sombra chuckled, “I was wondering when you were going to say that”

 

“And how are we going to do the whole sleep thing? Am i sleeping on the couch?” Hana asked, gesturing to the small couch.

 

“Hmm, up to you conejita. I can sleep on the couch if you rather OR if you wanted to we  _ could _ both fit in the bed” Sombra says raising her eyebrows suggestively with a smirk.

 

Hana giggles before replying “How about you go get us some food while I decide?”

 

“Deal!” Sombra says with a smile as she gets up and stretches, “oh and here’s your phone back” she added, handing over Hana’s phone to her.

  
  


“You’re... letting me have my phone?” Hana asks as she cautiously takes her phone.

 

Sombra just shrugs, “I took out the location and tracking abilities and the planning room is a good 2 stories below us so you won’t be able to eavesdrop and tell your friends back at Overwatch anything of great importance so I don’t see why not.”

 

Hana supposes in that sense there was no harm in her having her phone, “Well thank you for trusting me with my phone.”

 

“Of course, don’t want to cut you off from the rest of the world, now I’m going to go and find some food, cause i'm starving” Sombra said as she booped Hana’s nose and left the room.

 

Hana blushed softly and watched her go. After a minute or two she sat down on the bed and started texting

 

**Hana** : Hey Lena?

 

**Lena** : OMG, Hana is that really you?

 

**Lena** : are you okay?

 

**Lena** : they didn’t hurt you did they?

 

**Hana** : slow down 

 

**Hana** : yes it is me, no they didn’t hurt me and i’m not sure if i’m okay

 

**Lena** : what do you mean

 

**Hana** : I think I’m going insane

 

**Lena** : why do you say that luv?

 

**Hana** : maybe because I’m not scared

 

**Hana** : it could be because I’m actually enjoying it here

 

**Hana** : or possibly because I fell in love with Sombra with in the last 3-4 hours

  
**Hana** : take your pick…


	5. Chapter 5

Lena was shocked to say the least. Not only was her best friend in the hands of the worst terrorist group in the world but she wasn’t scared, she was enjoying herself, _AND_ she fucking fell in love with one of them.

 

 **Lena** : yep completely insane

 

 **Hana** gee thanks…

 

 **Lena** : are you sure they didn’t do anything to you?

 

 **Hana** : the only one that has laid a finger on me is Sombra

 

 **Hana:** and all her touches have been affectionate

 

 **Lena:** are you sure she’s not leading you on

 

 **Hana:** I’ma say no, sence I’m alive and not alone in a cold prison cell thanks to her

 

 **Hana:** plus she is a fan

 

 **Lena** : oh that makes it a whole lot better since she is a fan

 

 **Lena:** don’t you remember Jeeo?

 

 **Hana** : he wasn’t really a fan...

 

 **Lena:** and I’m not really a lesbian…

 

 **Lena:** I'm actually banging Lucio behind Emily’s back

 

 **Hana:** ok did not need that mental image….

 

 **Lena:** seriously tho Jeeo was fucked up

 

 **Lena:** thank godfor the tip that girl gave the police

 

 **Lena:** that guy would have you locked up in his basement or something if it wasn't for her

 

 **Lena:** what was her name again

 

 **Hana:** Oliva Collomar

 

 **Hana:** never did get the chance to thank her...

 

 **Lena:** sure hope you planned to thank her _properly_ ;)

 

 **Hana:** OKAYMOVING ON

 

 **Hana** : Sombra gave me 3 options sleep wise

 

 **Hana** : option one, I sleep on her couch and she takes the bed

 

 **Hana** : option two, she sleeps on her couch and I take the bed

 

 **Hana** : option 3, we share the bed

 

 **Lena** : take option 2

 

 **Hana:** I kinda wanted to take option 3 tbh

 

 **Lena** : omg Hana…

 

 **Hana** : you're supposed to be my friend here Lena

 

 **Lena** : i am your friend

 

 **Lena** : and as your friend I suggest you strangle Sombra in her sleep

 

 **Lena** : then take her gun, and run

 

 **Lena:** then go back and continue your search for Olivia

 

 **Hana** : dammit women you’re not supposed to encourage me to deny my feelings and put them on some girl I've never even met

 

 **Hana:**  you're supposed to encourage me to seduce Sombra then bring her to the good side

 

 **Hana:** or something like that

 

 **Lena** : ….

 

 **Hana** : ….

 

 **Lena** : Hana no

 

 **Hana** : _Hana yes_

 

 **Lena:** HANA THINK ABOUT OLIVIA

 

 **Hana** : do you happen to know the best way to seduce a sexy Hispanic terrorist?

 

 **Lena** : god fucking dammit…

 

* * *

 

It’s a perfect plan, seduce Sombra, bring her to the side of good, then run away together. Sombra could join Overwatch or they could just hide away somewhere away from Talon and Overwatch if need be.

 

Now if only Lena would realize that this plan is excellent and tell Hana how to seduce someone.

 

 **Hana** : LENA PLZ

 

 **Lena** : I am not going to help you seduce Sombra

 

 **Hana** : tbh I probably don’t need to really try since she is my wife

 

 **Lena** : omg Hana wtf…

 

 **Hana** : I know you saw the stream

 

 **Lena** : well yeah

 **Hana** : well there you go we already have chemistry I just need to get a reaction

 

 **Lena** : did you just make a science pun?

 

 **Hana** : yes I did

 

 **Hana** : now why won’t you help me?

 

 **Lena** : Because it works both ways

 

 **Hana** : what

 

 **Lena** : you could possibly seduce her to the side of good

 

 **Lena** : but she can also seduce you to the side of bad

 

 **Hana** : i guess that makes sense…

 

Hana pouted, of course it made sense. She could try and seduce a bad guy to the side of good and a bad guy can try to seduce her to the side of evil as well.

 

 **Hana** : ok lena you win…

 

 **Hana** : doesn’t change the fact that I like her alot and will be taking option 3

 

 **Lena** : you're crazy you know but I literally cant stop you

 

 **Lena** : just be careful will you

 

 **Hana** : of course, good night Tracer

 

 **Lena** : stay safe D.Va

 

Hana giggles softly as she puts her phone off to the side. She wasn’t sure how much longer until sombra returned but she knew what she was going to do when she returned and got up to put her little plan into action.

 

Because the more she thought about it, Sombra is the first and only person Hana had ever considered a romantic future with, even if she wasn’t sure what it held she _still_ wanted to make sure she didn’t lose her chance with the enemy hacker.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sombra decided to throw together some grilled cheese sandwiches after confirming there wasn’t anything worthwhile for them in the fridge. It had taken longer then she would have liked but it didn’t matter too much. She was currently making her way back through the semi-dark Talon hallways to her room.

 

The room she was currently sharing with Hana Song. Sombra was internally squealing because _ holy shit  _ **_Hana Song_ ** _ was hers and there was a ⅓ chance they would be sharing a bed tonight _ .

 

Sombra smiled to herself as she came up to  _ their _ room and let herself in

 

“Okay, I got us some grilled cheeses and…. Is that my shirt?” Sombra started but cut herself off as she looked at Hana.

 

Yeah, that was definitely one of Sombra’s shirts alright, it was a deep purple and almost 2 sizes bigger then what the young Korean needed. It also seemed to be the only thing she was wearing since her pale legs were out on display.

 

Hana smiled mischievously with a blush before replying, “yeah it is, my skin tight suit was getting uncomfortable and since I don’t have any clothes of my own here I had to take one of my wife's shirts.”

 

“Well it looks good on you,” Sombra said after a moment as she came over and sat on the bed beside her.

 

“Aww thank you,” Hana says before taking a grilled cheese and adding, “and for this grilled cheese”

 

“You’re very welcome conejita” Sombra said as she grabbed her own grilled cheese. They ate in comfortable silence until Sombra broke it by asking, “have you made a decision yet?”

 

“I did, and just a warning, I am a cuddler” Hana answers with a smirk.

 

Sombra smiled brightly before saying, “I guess it’s a good thing I am too then.”

 

Hana giggles before pointing out Sombra’s outfit she still had on from the mission before asking, “you’re not going to sleep in that are you?”

 

Sombra blushes softly before replying, “No I… I usually sleep nude actually”

 

“Oh good because usually, I do as well,” Hana said with a smirk and a light blush.

 

Sombra watched wide-eyed with a bright blush as Hana took the shirt off and cast it off to the side. Confirming that yes, that shirt was the only thing she was wearing.

  
  


_ ‘Oh Dios mío, Hana Song is naked in my bed’  _ Sombra thought to herself as she eyed the girl before her.

 

* * *

 

Hana smirked to herself in victory as she watched the growing blush on Sombra’s face. She was a little nervous at first and thought she would be embarrassed, but as she watched Sombra scan over her nude body trying to commit it to memory, the only thing she felt was excitement.

 

“Well I took mine off aren’t you going to take yours off?” Hana said with a smirk as she moved closer to Sombra and grabbed her coat, “or do I need to help?”

 

Sombra sat paralyzed as Hana slowly stripped the jacket off of her with a satisfied smirk. Once the jacket was off Sombra snapped out of her daze and quickly shed the rest of her clothes. Now it was Sombra’s turn to watch Hana’s growing blush as she took in the sight of the nude Hispanic woman.

 

“Like what you see conejita?” Sombra teases.

 

“Yes...” Hana answers, making Sombra’s breath hitch.

 

Hana then looked into Sombra’s eyes and said, “I do like what I see.” 

 

They stayed silent for a minute as they gazed into each other's eyes. Neither of them knows exactly what happened next, but they were suddenly plush against each other, their lips connected in a hungry kiss. Hana had her arms around Sombra’s neck and Sombra had one hand on Hana’s back, the other at her hip.

 

When they pulled away to breathe for a second Sombra chuckled, “We might be  skipping steps again.”

 

“Oh, who cares,” Hana says with a smile as she pulls Sombra down on top of her and continues the kiss.

 

_ ‘I could get used to this’ _ they both thought as Sombra took control of the kiss and deepened it, earning a pleased moan from the Korean.


	7. Chapter 7

The kiss was sweet and succulent. They were lost in their own private world, thinking of only each other. Sombra got more demanding as she slipped her tongue into Hana’s mouth. It surprised the Korean but she opened her mouth to allow entrance.

 

Hands were constantly on the move, all over each other’s bodies in a desperate need for touch. Their breathing was quick and uneven, taking short breaks from their kissing. 

 

Sombra’s hands were on Hana’s breast, rubbing and massaging. The flesh felt warm and soft, it was a feeling that she never wants to forget. Hana releases small gasp and whimpers, bucking her hips.

 

Sombra started to rub her thigh against Hana’s sex, making the Korean jump in surprise. It was a sudden sensation but she rather enjoyed it. Hana’s hips bucked in response, rubbing against the leg and leaving a small trail of wetness.

 

Darker toned hands trailed down Hana’s pale stomach, tickling the sensitive skin. The skin clenched against the fingers. Sombra trailed down lower, near the soft curls causing Hana to let out a surprised gasp.

 

Hana’s sex was soaked as Sombra rubbed her entrance to ensure that it was properly ready. It was making Hana squirm but there was a slight smile on her face. One finger pushed in, making Hana’s back arch. Her mouth gapes open, but no sound escaped.

 

Sombra’s lone finger pumped in and out, her eyes watching the Korean, making sure she wasn't in any pain. Soft needy whimpers alert the Hispanic woman to add another finger, backed up  by Hana’s repeated mumbling, “More.”

 

“With pleasure.” Sombra said as a second finger slipped in, making Hana’s eyes rolled up in her head. The sensation was amazing and Hana couldn't stop bucking her hips against the rhythm of the thrusting. Sombra increased her pace, searching for a sensitive spot deep within Hana.

 

Her search proved successful when she found one that made her scream out. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was open. Sombra fell in love with the look and started thrusting against that spot, making the Korean squirm and whine out of pleasure.

 

Hana’s hands clawed at Sombra’s back, feeling the edge drawing near and ready to explode. The special spot Sombra found was sending electric shocks all over her body and her mind became heavy. Sombra bent down to kiss her, swallowing her whimpers and moans.

 

Hana couldn't think. Her eyes were hazy. Her body was on fire. A tearing pleasure ripped through her body, releasing her orgasm. It makes her legs shudder and her toes curl. The feeling was overwhelming. Waves of pleasure hit her before she starts to recover from her high. Sombra slowed her pace, letting the Korean calm down. 

 

“W-wow…” Hana stuttered out as she panted. Sombra chuckles and pulls out, earning a gasp from the younger girl.

 

“Enjoy yourself conejita?” Sombra asks with a smirk.

 

“Yes.” Hana answers honestly.

 

“That’s good.” Sombra says. She then brings her hand up to her mouth and starts to clean Hana’s juices off of her fingers.

 

Hana blushes deeply and watches wide-eyed as Sombra licks and sucks said juices off of her fingers. Another wave of arousal shoots through her as Sombra makes a pleased noise at the taste. Sombra releases her fingers from her mouth with a wet pop and smirks down at the flustered Korean.

 

“Hana, eres delicioso” Sombra whispers before she leans down and kisses her. 

 

Hana moans softly into the kiss, tasting herself on Sombra’s lips fanned the flame of her desire. Her hips bucked up against Sombra, trying to find some friction to satisfy the heat that was rebuilding between her legs. Sombra breaks the kiss and chuckles before asking, “Do you want more conejita?”

 

Hana just nods, unable to form words at the moment. Sombra smirks and kisses down her body, teasing the Korean as she slowly made her way down between her legs. Hana’s breathing hitched as she realized what Sombra was planning. She didn’t have any time to prepare herself before she felt Sombra’s tongue drag across her sex. 

 

Sombra wasn’t sure how to explain the noise the left Hana’s mouth, but she absolutely loved it. With a firm hold on Hana’s hips, Sombra began eating her out, successfully forcing the squirming Korean to make that beautiful sound again and again.

 

Hana thought she was going to go insane. One hand was clutching the bed sheets under her while the other had tangled itself into the Hispanic woman's hair. She was rapidly approaching her second orgasm and Sombra was showing no mercy to her sensitive womanhood. 

 

‘How in the hell is she making me feel this good?!’ Hana thought to herself. She was yanked out of her thoughts with a scream as a finger slipped inside her adding to the sensations. 

 

With a finger and a tongue working at the Korean’s sex, Sombra quickly pulled out a second orgasm. Hana’s body fell practically limp into the bed, her body twitching in the aftershocks as Sombra lapped up her essence.

 

Hana watched with half-lidded eyes as Sombra crawled back up to her eye level. She was expecting Sombra to kiss her again and was surprised when a finger was pushed into her mouth instead. Blushing softly, Hana realized that this was the finger that was just inside her. Hana didn’t hesitate as she started sucking her own juices off of Sombra’s finger. Hana could have sworn Sombra praised her and said “good girl” but her mind was in such a haze she wasn’t sure.  

 

Once Sombra was satisfied she pulled her finger out of Hana’s mouth and kissed her. Hana did her best to respond to the kiss but her body was exhausted and shutting down. Pulling away with a chuckle, Sombra moved and cuddled her. Pulling the blanket over them, she held Hana until she fell asleep in her arms.

 

“Good night conejita” Sombra said with a final kiss on her forehead before falling asleep herself.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hana awoke the next day with a slight groan, feeling a bit sore. She slowly looks over at the sleeping Hispanic woman and smiles, a light blush coming to her face as the events of last night came to mind.

 

Carefully reaching over to where she had put her phone, Hana takes a quick selfie of herself and Sombra. One that wasn’t too revealing but one that showed they were both nude and cuddled together. Their bed-heads made the picture better in Hana’s opinion as she quickly texts it to Lena and types up a message.

 

**Hana** : I know I got  _ “kidnapped” _ by Talon yesterday or whatever but

 

**Hana** : [sent an image]

 

**Hana** : last night was one of the best nights ever

 

Hana smiles to herself and cuddles closer to Sombra as she sees that Lena has read the messages and is typing a reply.

 

* * *

 

Lena was finishing up her breakfast when she got the first text. She was a bit confused and thought maybe Hana sent it before she finished typing it out, but then the other two came through and she almost choked on her food.

 

“Lena, are you alright?” Angela asked from across from her.

 

“Of course luv, I just uh… it went down the wrong pipe.” Lena covers with a cough.

 

“You should take better care of yourself.” The doctor says as she looks back down at her tablet. Lena sighs and quickly responds before she finishes eating.

 

**Lena** : I told you it was amazing with another girl

 

**Lena** : but did you believe me, NOOOOO

 

**Hana** : tbh, what you said sounded exaggerated

 

**Lena** : was it exaggerated

 

**Hana** : no I suppose it wasn’t….

 

Lena chuckles softly to herself as she puts her dishes in the sink and heads back to her room for a bit. It probably wouldn’t be long before a meeting is called to formulate a plan to rescue Hana. However, Lena was starting to get the feeling she didn’t want to be rescued.

 

**Lena** : I kinda wish it wasn’t a Talon agent that helped you figure it out

 

**Hana** : well if you can find me someone as sexy as Sombra that 

 

**Hana** : 1: speak Spanish

 

**Hana** : 2: will put up with me and my gaming

 

**Hana** : 3: can finger me into oblivion 

 

**Hana** : and 4: can drive me insane with nothing but their tongue

 

**Hana** : let me know

 

**Lena** : only those 4 standards? 

 

**Hana** : there are many more but those are the main ones

 

**Lena** : alright then 

 

**Lena** : so she fingered you and ate you out?

 

**Hana:** she fucking devoured me 

 

**Hana:** I practically passed out after she lapped up the mess from orgasm #2

 

**Lena** : not sure if too much info or not enough

 

**Hana:** you fucking perv

 

Lena couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. It was good to see that Hana was unaffected by being captive.

 

**Lena** : I walked right into that one 

  
**Hana** : you really did

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is to update once a week on every Tuesday but we'll see what happens


End file.
